


Stars

by starrydelights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Picnic, Skygazing, man idk why saying skygazing is so weird it sounds like a word i made up but i swear its not, rose n kanaya bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: Rose and Kanaya have a picnic.





	Stars

Rose carefully laid the picnic blanket on the grass, getting on her knees and placing the contents of the basket on it before sitting down properly. “Here we are, Kanaya.”

Kanaya looked around as she sat next to the girl, amazed by all the fauna--as simple as it was-- and its beauty. “Lord, this place is beautiful…” She directed her gaze towards Rose, her lips curling into a smile and her entire face showing gratefulness, “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome, dear.” Rose returned the smile, feeling how her heart appeared to melt over Kanaya’s adorableness. Even if they’ve been married for some time, those small shows of softness made her feel like she was falling in love again. Hell, every moment she spent with Kanaya made their love feel so young, like if they just began having a relationship. But then she gets thrown back into reality, a reality in which they share a house and get to wear rings that symbolize their love for each other. And she’s happy with that. She sliced a piece of cake they had made together and placed it in a plate, “ Cake?”

“Yes, thank you.” The troll put the plate on her lap, cutting a piece of the treat with a spoon and eating it, humming in a content tone once the sweet but not overwhelming taste hit her mouth. “Ah, it tastes wonderfully.”

“It does?” Rose picked a part of her slice as well, about to eat it before getting interrupted by Kanaya.

“Rose, wait.”

“Yes, Kanaya?”

“Let me feed you.” Rose’s eyes widened. It wasn’t the first time her wife asked to do this, not at all, but every time she did, she felt her heart clench. Luckily, that surprised expression didn’t make worry rise to Kanaya’s mind anymore, she got used to that reaction with time. Another thing she got used to was not waiting for an answer. She gently took the cutlery from her wife’s hand, softly saying “Open wide, darling.”.

The white-haired woman obliged, her surprised feelings quickly being replaced by those of happiness once she felt the red velvet hit her tongue. Kanaya pulled the spoon away from Rose’s mouth, looking at her face shift from a look of someone who was processing flavors to one of a kid entering a candy store. God her wife could be _so_ adorable sometimes.

“My, it really is good. We did an excellent job.” The same happiness she was feeling rang through her voice, Kanaya’s heart being the one fluttering with feelings this time. “The success of this just shows another thing you’re skilled at, honey. First outfit designing and making, and now baking. Oh yeah, also charming my heart. You’re skilled at that too.” Great, now Kanaya also felt her face warm up. Who was the cute one now?

“Come on, Rose. I’m not so skilled…” She looked away, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear, her embarrassed smile widening once she felt the other woman hold her right hand, dragging it towards her lips and pressing a soft kiss onto it.

“Don’t say that, Kanaya. You’re the best at everything you do, it sometimes feels like you’re magical.” The small bits of lack of confidence that appeared inside Kanaya were torn apart as Rose spoke, “Believe me, I’m your wife. And I would never lie to you."

“Rose..” Kanaya directed her gaze at her, “Thank you. There’s no way I can feel bad for more than a couple of seconds when you say such sweet things.. I’ll believe you. But believe me too when I compliment you, alright?”

Rose nodded, “Okay.”

 

“Ah, it’s time.” She moved towards the basket, opening it and pulling out the only thing left in there, a blanket (Their favorite, Kanaya designed some embroidery for it and Rose sewed it in). She handed it to Kanaya. “Here, get comfortable. I’ll join you in just a second.”, she said as she picked up a jar, pouring the hot chocolate in it into two cups. The other wrapped the cloth of fluff around her, waiting patiently.

“Here we go.” Rose placed her cup on the picnic blanket, scooting close to Kanaya once her wife unwrapped the blanket a bit to let her in, wrapping it around the both of them afterwards.

“Time for what, Rose? You told me we were just going for a night picnic, nothing else.” Kanaya asked, looking at Rose in both curiosity and confusion.

“Well, find out for yourself.” The human picked her cup up again, holding it close to her lips, blowing on it to cool its content down a bit, “Look up.”

And Kanaya did.

 

Her jaw almost dropped in surprise at the sight of a starry sky, its darkness being decorated with small, bright stars. It was nothing like nights in Alternia. You could see some stars, yes, but definitely not as many as now. Part of her mind desired to pay attention to one star at a time, but she couldn’t. It would just be a waste anyway, she figured, to just look at one part of it instead of admiring the entire painting made by Mother Nature. It was beauty, pure beauty flooding her eyes, presenting itself to her without asking for anything in return. She felt like crying.

 

“What do you think, Ka-- Are you okay?” Rose looked at Kanaya, getting worried over the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kanaya snapped out of her moment of spacing out, wiping the tears away and sniffling as she replied, “Yes, don’t worry, it’s just…” She took a breath, “The sky is so beautiful it made me a bit emotional.”

Rose sighed in relief, her smile returning, “I’m glad, then. I never want to see you cry, but if the tears are happy, I’ll accept it.” Kanaya seemed definitely more composed now, so Rose looked at the stars again. “The weather broadcast said there would be no clouds at this hour today and I thought you could enjoy the sky, so that’s why I brought you here.”

“You know me too well, dear.” Kanaya chuckled, intertwining one of her hands with Rose’s and looking up again.

A moment of silence reigned the scene, the only thing audible being small sips from them drinking from their cups. They both enjoyed each other’s presence, even if everything they did was just sit together like that.

A few minutes passed before Rose spoke up. “You know,” Kanaya looked at her, “I love how the stars light up the sky.”

The troll nodded, “Me too. It creates an amazing spectacle.”

“I agree.” Rose took another sip from her chocolate before placing the cup down, “There’s one thing I find more beautiful than this, though.”

“And that is?”

Rose turned around, using her free hand to cup one of Kanaya’s cheeks, guiding her face closer to her own and making their lips touch, giving her a small but incredibly soft kiss.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO my first homestuck fic i post here! ive started readin hs in august and havent finished yet DHFJSN but i love these lesbians so... here yall go  
> COMMENTS R GREATLY APPRECIATED!!


End file.
